


Goodbyes Aren't Forever

by foxidmulder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxidmulder/pseuds/foxidmulder
Summary: The moments after the last Season 11 finale scenes were filmed.





	Goodbyes Aren't Forever

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the small BTS clip of DD and GA hugging, I needed to write something.

As the final scenes came to a close, there was a sadness in the air. The familiar feeling that had been felt after season nine concluded and season 10. Gillian looks up at David with watery eyes and a bittersweet smile.

"Guess this is it, partner," She says as she wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him in for a gentle hug.

David's warm chuckle fills the air as he replies, "Yeah...I guess it is." He wraps both of his long arms around her petite frame and runs his hands up and down her back in comfort, just like he always had.

Gillian lifts her head up from his chest to look directly at him. She had always loved his hazel eyes. He had the most beautiful and caring eyes that she had ever seen, and David thought the exact same thing about her crystal blue ones.

Gillian sighs as a small tear escapes from the corner of her eye. She grips onto Davids biceps rather tightly and smiles once again.

"Love you." She musters up the courage to tell him. She thinks that this may be her last chance to let him know she still feels the same way about him that she always has. David copies her sigh and gently shakes his head.

"You too" He answers with a sad smile.

In some ways, this reply surprised her. Although he had not replied with an "I love you too", it still meant just as much to her. 

They gaze at one another for a few seconds before David averts his eyes to behind Gillian, where he notices a cameraman standing there filming the intimate encounter. David swallows and his eyes widen slightly.

"Uh...that was caught on tape," He tells Gillian and nudges her to turn around.

"Was it?" She replies, rather shocked and embarrassed when she notices the camera right behind her. She lets out a loud laugh in order to cover up her embarrassment and all the crew join in with the laughter.

She pulls away from David, pats him on the arm and turns to walk to her trailer so she can collect her thoughts and begin packing her belongings into her bags. She's definitely going to need a drink later tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________

A while later, Gillian begins taking off her Scully costume and wiping the fake blood from her neck before she has a small nap. She is startled by a small knock on her door and she goes to find out who could be knocking on her door at 4:30 in the morning. Gillian opens the door to find David standing there in a pair of jeans and his white Rhode Island "Lifeguard" hoodie. He smiles sheepishly at her and pulls a bottle of wine out from behind his back. 

He holds it up to her face, "I uh..had this in my trailer and didn't want it to go to waste. Thought we could share it...if you'd like." He suddenly looks down at his feet as if he is afraid of rejection.

"David...I'm really tired and it's really late. I have to catch a flight to London in 14 hours and I would like to have some rest for then," she tells him.

You could share it with your...friend." She adds, then realizing that she sounds slightly petty. But she doesn't take it back.

She hears David sigh deeply as he scratches the back of his neck in frustration.

"Can I just come in for a few minutes...please? I just need to talk to you," David tells her almost desperately.

Gillian opens her door wider and moves to the side, gesturing for him to come inside. He quickly makes his way through her door and places the wine bottle on the counter with all her packed belongings.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" She asks as she sits on one of the wooden chairs next to the counter. David begins to slowly pace the length of the trailer and Gillian waits patiently for him to say what he has to say.

"Look Gill...I know that I'm not great at expressing how I feel verbally. It has never been my strong suit. But I just needed you to know...need to assure you..." He trails off as if he is afraid to say the rest. He looks at her with worried eyes and she gives him an encouraging smile. He smiles in return and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I needed to tell you that I do love you, Gillian. I always have and I probably always will. I know that in the past we haven't seen eye to eye about most things but that's what keeps what we have so interesting and exciting. I don't know exactly what type of relationship we have but I know that I will never meet someone who has impacted my life the way you have. You are one amazing woman Gillian, I hope you know that. My life is messy right now and I know that it seems like I have been pushing you away. But I promise you that it's not on purpose. I need to sort myself out...and when I do...I hope we can have another conversation about us, and what we are to one another." He lets out the breath that he has been holding throughout the entire speech and turns to see Gillian's eyes tearing up.

"Oh David," She says with a shaky voice.

"Why do you always have to say goodbye in the most beautiful way" Gillian laughs sadly as tears track down her freckled cheeks. He walks up to her and dries the tears that begin to blotch her skin.

He has always loved the way she fit into his hands like they were made for each other. David brushes a few strands of hair away from her eyes and pulls her face slowly towards his. She grips onto the front of his shirt tightly and meets him halfway with a soft and delicate kiss. The kiss holds the promise of a future where they do not have to hide their feelings. A future where they can finally live a happy life with one another if they chose to do so. David's hands travel towards hers and grasp's them tightly. When he pulls away ever so slowly, he plants a long kiss on her forehead. As he steps back from her, still holding her small hands in his and she sees the tears in his eyes as well. They both know that goodbyes are always the hardest for them.

"Goodbyes aren't forever," He tells her just before letting go of her hands and walking out of the trailer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> More to come soon xx


End file.
